Arceus Creation Myth
by Rat2rrj
Summary: mah first story. i don't know if its supposed to be K or T. i wrote it for english, an original creation myth with my original pokemon characters.


"Jenny, how did the universe come to be?" asked Spark the Pichu. The other under-ten Pokémon nodded.

"Yeah, what happened? And where do babies come from?" asked new arrival Gath the Gastly, smirking. Jenny stared him down, twitching her Pikachu ears.

"I'm not gonna tell you where eggs and such come from. Find out for yourself." Minerva the Groudon/Charmeleon hybrid glared up at Garth from over her cookie. Her mother, Charmele the Charmeleon, sighed.

"Garth, I'm gonna ask nicely. Make any interruptions like that again, and we'll make you sit and _stay_ in the corner. Got it?" The purple ghost nodded, grumbling. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Now to answer Spark, the universe, and possibly many others, were created by… Heycus." A collective gasp came from the assorted young creatures.

"Not _our_ Heycus…" piped up Toto the Totodile. Jenny nodded solemnly.

"The very same. It's not often it comes to live with its creations, even for a short period…" A sudden loud sigh echoed around the light filled room. Drake the Groudon gasped quietly beside the window. Dra-time the Dialga paused his patrolling. Charmele stared at the creature in the doorway. It looked much like a deer, but more awe-inspiring than any sixteen point pure white buck that ever lived. Its eyes were rainbow, with neon green circular marks beneath them. Its hooves were golden, and stomach was jet black. An axel-like growth protruded from its back, golden with emeralds inter-grown in the corners. The creature stood ten and a half feet high, and had to duck to enter the room. No mouth remained closed. The eyes blinked.

"I AM HEYCUS THE ARCEUS. I WAS HATCHED IN THE VOID OF UNCERTAINITY, AND I CREATED ALL BEFORE ME." Truff the Eevee squeaked and fainted on the spot. The great deer turned its head to the brown fox on the floor. "AWAKEN SMALL ONE." Truff popped up like a prairie dog from its hole. The pale creature turned to Jenny. "TELL MY TALE. IT BECOMES BETTER WITH TIME." A dry chuckle erupted from its throat. Jenny sat still as a statue on her story telling chair, mouth still open, pointing a paw at the off-white buck before her. A deep cough came from the window. A few heads, including Heycus', turned to the source of the sound. Dra-time coughed again.

"May I Father…uh…sir?" The grand head nodded. Drake yanked at the latch of the window, and Dra-time crawled inside, clearing his throat and beginning the narrative, looking around at his audience. "In the beginning, there was nothing but a void, a void of uncertainty. Then a mysterious egg fell into the void. It hatched almost instantly, and my Father Heycus found himself alone. He felt confused. Why was there only this intangible emptiness? So, he decided to create something. Palkia and one of my forebears were "born" to govern over space and time, respectively. Unknown were later created to keep the balance of the psychic powers of space and time. Darkrai was created to oversee darkness. For a while, this worked, but soon the four types of Pokémon grew bored with each other's company, even though there were twenty eight varieties of Unknown. So, Heycus decided to create a place for more creatures to live. Using some energy from Palkia's pearl, he created sky. With more energy, he created Rayquaza, to rule over the sky…" At that moment, Rahquaz barged in the room. Mouth open and claw raised to reply, he paused seeing Heycus in the midst of his friends.

"Um…hello Grandfather. May I pick up from here?" Again the Arceus nodded. "As my Father ruled his sky, the Pokémon again came up and asked Grandfather for help. 'We need a place to land and rest!' They begged. So Grandfather used a piece of Dialga's back fin to create the land. Drake's father Groudon was formed with another piece to rule over the land. Heatran was formed when the heat of the earth's core melted some rock. Soon land began to move, thus Regigigas was needed, to tug on the land masses with a rope made from my father's scales. As it did, metal ore and stone separated, forming ice-cold crystals. Each of those three became Regirock, Registeel, and Regice. Regalrok, Steelten, and GeneralIc's fathers." The young Pokémon nodded, understanding. "Yet, something was missing," Rahquaz continued, "Water! The literal sweat of Groudon and Regigigas's labors formed Kyogre, King of the Sea, and the ocean itself." Drake shivered. "Kyogre knew it needed help, so it used a water filled stone to make Lugia, the dragon of the undersea currents. From its own scale, Kyogre fashioned its nephew Manaphy, the Prince of the Sea and leader of the underwater city, Atlantis. Manaphy asked if he could use some of his own power to make a guard, a playmate if you will, of the temporal waters. So Phione came into being to fill that slot. Meanwhile, the Pokémon became hungry." Charn the Charmander began to squish Regi the Rattata in a hug of excitement.

"What happened next Rahquaz?!" the small fire lizard asked, bouncing in place.

Rahquaz smiled. _That kid sure knows how to break the ice_, he thought. "Yeah. So, Grandfather created Shaymin, the hedgehog of spring, to bring plants to flourish on the land and feed everyone, but as the trees grew, they needed their own protector. That's where Celebi comes in. It was created from the pinecone of the first tree, and Dialga gave it some of his power to time travel and keep the forests safe throughout time. That first day was growing to a close as everything settled down. To keep the Pokémon happy during the night, Arceus created Cressila and the moon in the sky to shed light on the Pokémon below. Cressila and Darkrai came to an agreement. Darkrai takes pieces of the moon monthly. When the moon's gone, Cressila takes it back, piece by piece. An hour after the moon formed, Regice caused a great ice storm. The wind howled, and from that wind flowing north, Suicune bayed for his first time. Within that same storm, Articuno hatched from an egg made of ice. From then on, it ruled all ice in the sky. As Articuno tested its power, its brother Zapdos hatched as Rayquaza's roar formed the echoes of thunder. Zapdos resided over the lightning strikes suddenly appearing in the hail filled sky. A stray bolt hit the land, and from it emerged Raikou, the ground-lighting tiger. A bolt from Zapdos and Raikou mixed, and it hit a tree. The tree burst into flames, and out leapt Entei, the lion of wildfires. At the end of the first storm and first night, there came relief when Entei and Cressila created the sun, and its symbol Moltres. Also, as a sign that there would never again be such a terrible ice storm, Ho-Oh and its rainbows were crafted by a reflection of the sun on Kyogre's newly invented rain. Close to earth, Grandfather created the stars and comets, with Deoxys and Jirachi respectively to rule over them. For the almost unknown substance plasma, Rotom came into being to rule that."

Charn nodded. "That's why it's so weak…"

Rahquaz smiled. "Exactly. A few years later, more and more Pokémon were appearing around the world. Eventually, there needed to be some virtues for the creatures to follow. So, Mew for innocence, Uxie for knowledge, Azelf for willpower, Mespirit for emotion, Latios for trust, Latias for friendship, Lucario for courage, and Riolu for spirit were created. Grandfather knew that if every Pokémon lived eternally, the world would be too full to accommodate more. So, Grandfather let all the old Pokémon go into another life, the afterlife, where Giratina, Shadow's father, ruled." While Rahquaz explained, Shadow himself entered. His eyebrows rose, but he announced his presence.

"Hey everyone. Why were you telling our story without me? Especially my favorite part…"

Rahquaz grinned, and scratched one horn with his claw. "Sorry, I got caught up in the story…"


End file.
